Mission de sauvetage
by Little Eve
Summary: Yuya était une jeune fille sans problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse enlever par une organisation, heureusement Kyo veille et fera tout pour la sauver. C'est ma première fic soyez indulgent
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde !!!

Voilí Voiloù, je me décide enfin à publier ma première fic, alors s'il vous plaît dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si je dois continuer à écrire ou plutôt continuer à lire les fics des autres.

**Titre **: Mission de sauvetage

**Genre** : heu bonne question

**Disclaimer** : les personnages… les personnages… Je suis vraiment obligée de le dire ?

**Tous** : OUI !!!!!!!

**Little Eve** : Méchants !! les personnages ne sont pas à moi ……….. OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN TT TT 

**Note** : ne prenez pas garde à l'orthographe malgré le correcteur d'orthographe, je suis sûr qu'il en reste encore (pov' de moi)

Note 2 : Désolée pour le titre qui est complètement pourri, mais c'est galère d'en trouver un.

Sur ce bonne lecture !!!!!!

Le soleil brillait ce jour là. La jeune fille leva son visage vers le ciel et soupira de bonheur.

« Enfin les vacances !!! J'avais finit par croire que l'année scolaire ne finirait jamais »

En entendant des éclats de voix près d'elle, Yuya baissa son visage et ne pu que rire de la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Son meilleur ami, Tigre rouge, venait encore une fois de provoquer la colère d'Akari et venait de faire connaissance avec la fontaine de la place.

Mahiro qui était assise à côté d'elle se tenait les côtes et avait du mal à respirer tellement elle riait. Oui c'était vraiment une belle journée. De plus pour couronnée le tout, ce pervers de Kyo ne l'avait pas emmerdé une seule fois aujourd'hui. Les vacances avait vraiment un effet bénéfique sur celui qui était surnommé : le démon, ou encore le prince des ténèbres, ou tout simplement le prince du lycée.

Il est vrai qu'il ne laissait pas la jeune fille blonde indifférente, avec ses yeux rouges et ses longs cheveux noirs. Et sa silhouette athlétique ne gâchait rien du spectacle. Mais elle préférait plutôt mourir que d'avouer qu'elle ne pinçait pour lui, car il avait beau être beau (c'était le cas de le dire), il était doublé d'une perversité sans égale, et les seules choses qui l'intéressaient, c'était le saké, se battre, et les femmes.

«MA YUYAAAAAAAa !!!

- N'y pense même pas Tigre

- Mais ma Yuya, Akari m'a fait du mal, et tu es la seule qui puisse soigner mes blessures !!!!

- Même pas en rêve ! Tu m'approche t'es mort ! »

Tigre Rouge finit ainsi dans le mur n'ayant pas tenu compte des propos de Yuya.

« Il est pas encore mort ? demanda Akari

- Faut croire qu'il est immortel, a force de dire bonjour aux mur je pense qu'il à développer une résistance répondit Akira avec un sourire ironique »

Pendant que la bande d'amis s'amusait, personne ne remarqua la voiture noire, garée en face d'eux. A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux hommes qui complotaient :

« C'est elle ?

- Oui ! On l'a suivit hier, elle habite le même appartement que lui, et il ne vit qu'avec sa sœur.

- Très bien, lancez l'opération, et faites attention de ne pas vous faire repérer, vous avez tout au plus une semaine, et ne la touchez pas. Si elle a un seul cheveu de travers, vous en payerez les conséquences.

- Bien Monsieur »

Yuya souriait, pour elle tout allait bien. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que sa vie allait bientôt devenir un véritable enfer.

A suivre 

Je sais ce n'est pas très long mais bon ce n'est que le premier chapitre !!!

Une petite review pour me dire si je dois continuer ou plutôt aller m'enterrer dans le désert le plus loin possible de ?

**Bisoux****x****x****x****x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : toujours le même ça ne change pas 

**Genre** : Action/Romance

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pas à moi, mais je ne désespère pas

Yuya : Dans tes rêves !!!!

Little Eve : Et pourquoi je te prie ? 

Yuya : (feuillette le brouillon des chapitres à venir) regarde comment tu vas me faire souffrir ?

Little Eve : Moi de toute façon je ne veux pas les filles je veux mes beau goss !!!!!

Bonten : Réjouis toi Yuya !! Contrairement à nous tu ne seras pas poursuivit par une folle furieuse !!

Little Eve : Tu n'étais pas visé Bonten

Bonten : TT TT (va pleurer dans son coin)

Little Eve : sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !!!

**Note :** merci à celles qui mon reviewer

Chapitre 2 

Malgré la journée épuisante qu'elle avait passé, Yuya s'attarda un peu avant de rentrer chez elle, profitant de la douceur de la nuit. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'elle était en vacances. Elle soupira de contentement.

Elle repensa à la journée qu'elle venait de passer. C'était un jour où tout était allé pour le mieux si on exceptait le fait que c'était elle qui avait encore dû payer le saké de môssieur Onime No Kyo. Rien qu'en y repensant, la jeune fille fut prise d'une envie subite d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de ce pervers. Elle respira profondément et décida de rentrer chez elle, car la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir.

Non loin derrière elle, une voiture noire roulait doucement, en la suivant, sans ce faire remarquer.

''Bien évidemment'' grogna Yuya.

Elle se trouvait devant l'ascenseur de son immeuble, et celui-ci malgré les promesses de leur concierge, n'était toujours pas réparé. La jeune fille maudit son frère d'avoir une la mauvaise idée d'habiter le dernier étage de l'immeuble qui se trouvait être au treizième.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en face de l'appartement, elle se servit du peu de force qui lui restait pour pester : ''Attends que j'aille te trouver ce concierge de malheur, il va m'entendre je peux te le dire''

Yuya pénétra enfin dans son appartement. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de franchir le seuil de son salon, qu'elle vit un individu en noir fondre sur elle. La jeune fille se défendit du mieux qu'elle put, mais l'homme était fort. Par miracle elle réussit à s'échapper un moment, et avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, elle bombarda l'homme en face d'elle.

Ce dernier esquivait les projectiles, avec une facilité déconcertante. Un deuxième homme en noir entra dans le salon et tout deux réussirent à maîtriser Yuya qui s'était transformée en furie.

Renversant quelques meubles sur leur passage, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Mais Yuya ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se mit à hurler jusqu'à ce qu'une pression dans le cou la fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Elle fut jetée sans ménagement à l'arrière de la voiture qui la suivait plus tôt dans la soirée, qui s'en un bruit s'enfonça dans la nuit.

'' Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? demanda pour la énième fois Tigre Rouge

« On n'en sait pas plus que toi Tigre ! Alors cesse de poser cinquante fois la même question !! S'exclama Akira, dont la patience avait quand même quelques limites.

« Mais il est vrai que ce n'est pas son genre d'être en retard comme ça !

« …

« Je vais l'appeler, décida Mahiro qui en avait marre d'entendre Tigre Rouge se plaindre. Elle même commençait quand à s'inquiéter.

Elle appela tout d'abord sur le fixe de la jeune file, qui sonna occupé. Elle laissa le temps à son amie de répondre au double appel. Mais voyant que rien de tel ne se produisait elle raccrocha et appela sur le portable :

« Bonjour !! Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Yuya comme vous le voyez je ne suis pas là !! Alors laissez moi un message !!! … sauf si c'est toi Tigre Rouge, raccroche tout de suite !!! »

Mahiro ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le message de sa meilleure amie, mais cela l'inquiéta encore plus.

-Alors ?

-Elle ne répond pas au double appel, chose qu'elle fait toujours en temps normal, et son portable est éteint, chose qui n'arrive jamais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu t'inquiète pour rien si sa ce trouve elle est seulement malade

-On y va.'

Tous se retournèrent vers le propriétaire de ces paroles. Kyo (car c'était bien lui), avait sans attendre prit le chemin de l'appartement de celle qu'il avait pour habitude d'appeler « planche à pain ». Et tout le monde le suivit sans poser de question.

Arriver en bas des escalier, chacun (sauf kyo) poussa un soupir de désespoir. Ils allaient devoir monter treize étages à pied.

- Yuya à intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison, sinon je la tue ! s'exclama Akari. Mahiro lui jeta un regard noir et suivit Kyo qui avait commencé à monter les escaliers.

Les autres mirent un peu plus de temps à trouver la volonté, mais tous arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de la jeune fille, porte qu'il trouvèrent grande ouverte, comme une invitation à entrer.

Mahiro se précipita à l'intérieur sans prendre en compte le « Mahiro ! » de Kyo, et avant que les autres puissent dire quoique ce soit.

Ce qu'elle vit dans le salon, la figea, et les autres étonnés par son immobilité soudaine se décidèrent à entrer et virent avec stupeur et effroi le salon saccagé.

Kyo serra les poings, et sa mâchoire se crispa, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais une chose était sûre, on avait touché à SA planche à pain. Il se précipita dehors sourds aux appels des autres qui n'eurent d'autres choix que de le suivre.

Dans un immeuble loin du lieu où se trouvait Kyo et toute l'équipe :

'' Vous l'avez ramené ?

- oui monsieur.

- Bien faites la parler alors !! Je veux savoir !

- Bien Monsieur.''

Plus bas dans les sous sols, Yuya commença doucement à se réveiller. Elle s'habitua lentement à l'obscurité, et pris alors conscience qu'elle était enfermée dans une cellule humide, les poignets attachés au dessus de sa tête.

''Grosses brutes ! Non mais ils ont pas honte ? En plus qu'en j'y repense c'était MON salon !!! '' Elle faisait ses réflexions a voix hautes pour pouvoir extérioriser sa colère, et calmer un peu la peur qui s'insinuait doucement en elle.

Alors qu'elle continuait de pester, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit.

A suivre L-E : Deuxième chapitre terminé. Ouh j'ai mal aux mains 

Yuya : T'es pas obliger de la terminer tu sais

L-E : Non je te remercie mais je continue

Je remercie au passage Lady-Kassy qui à corrigé mes ENORMES fautes d'orthographes.

Lady-Kassy : A ton service ma belle, et il n'y en a pas tant que ça.

**Gros bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !!!!! Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser de la mauvaise mise en page de mon texte, donc pour éviter de nous retrouver avec des tirets qui partent là ou ils veulent, ( bouh les méchants XD) je vais le sremplacer par des guillemets on verra ce que ça donne. Voilà !!!!! (tout le monde s'en fou mais c'est pas grave XDDD)

**Titre** : je m'en rappelle plus… Ah si !!! Mission de sauvetage

**Disclaimer **: On connaît la chanson…. TT TT

**Genre** : Action/Romance

**Note** : Je voudrais remercier encore une fois toutes celles qui mon laisser des reviews

Bonne lecture !!!!!!

Chapitre 3 

La lumière provenant du couloir blanc, était tellement vive, que Yuya dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas être éblouie. Deux gardes entrèrent, puis se postèrent de chaque côté de la porte, et un homme que l'on sentait important. La porte fut referméé, et la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, pour mieux voir son visiteur.

La première question qui s'insinua en elle malgré la gravité de la situation fut : « Sait-il ce que c'est qu'un peigne ? ». Elle en put s'empêcher de pouffer devant le manque de sérieux qu'elle avait, alors qu'elle était en mauvaise posture.

Soudain elle sentit sa tête partir en arrière et une douleur au niveau de sa joue. A cause de la violence du coup, elle s'était mordue la lèvre, et du sang perla, coulant le long de son menton. L'homme qui l'avait frappée était l'un des gardes. Elle ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher.

Son regard se reporta sur l'homme à la tignasse :

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda-t-elle

« Nous sommes une organisation, la plus grande organisation du monde, que ce soit dans les bonnes ou les mauvaises affaires. Je suis le bras droit de celui qu'on appelle l'Ex Roi Rouge, le chef de cette organisation. Je m'appel Fubuki, et je fais partit des Mibus.

« Très intéressant ! fit Ironiquement Yuya la joue encore douloureuse

« En effet

« Que me voulez-vous ?

« Des informations ?

« Des informations ?

« Vous avez très bien entendu.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Je n'ai aucune informations à vous donnez ! Je ne vous connais même pas !

« Nous on vous connaît, alors cessez de faire l'innocente mademoiselle Yuya Shiina, sœur de Nozomu Shiina.

Kyo se précipita hors de l'immeuble toujours suivit de la bande. Chacun se demandait où ils les emmenaient.

« C'est qu'il cache bien son jeu le Kyo ! En fait il s'inquiète pour Yuya ! Je vais finir par croire qu'il est amou…..

Bonten n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il se retrouva à dire bonjour à des oiseaux, mécontents d'être dérangés dans leur nids.

« Tu aurais mieux fais de te taire Bonten soupira Akari

« Dis moi Kyo où allons nous comme ça ? demanda Mahiro.

« Chez une personne de ma connaissance.

Arriver en bas d'un immeuble, il s'arrêta un instant, laissant ainsi le temps aux autres d'arriver.

Akari fronça les sourcils, lorsqu'elle vit le bâtiment devant lequel ils étaient : les bureaux où travaillait sa plus grande rivale en amour. Cette dernière rêvait depuis la première minute où elle l'a vu, de mettre Kyo dans son lit. Et ça Akari ne le supportait pas.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de mettre un pieds dans l'immeuble, qu'une jeune femme d'une grande beauté arriva à une vitesse hallucinante, et vint ce coller au bras de Kyo

« Kyo !!! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir !!!

« Okuni lâche Kyo tout de suite !! S'écria Akari

« Pourquoi ? Il ne t'appartient pas que je sache !

« Il n'est pas à toi non plus !!! En plus tu es bien plus âgée que lui !!

« Et toi alors ? Tu es plus âgée que lui aussi !! Et en plus tu es un….

« Ca suffit !

Le ton était calme, mais froid très froid. Les deux jeunes femmes arrêtèrent sur le champ.

« Okuni as-tu des informations pour moi ?

« De quel genre ?

« Du genre qui pourrait m'aider.

« Kyo tu ne m'aides pas là.

« Ma meilleure amie vient de se faire enlever. Expliqua Mahiro. Du moins c'est ce qu'on en a conclu quand on a vu l'état de son salon.

« En quoi elle peut nous être utile cette bimbo ? Bougonna Akari

« Tu sait très bien que c'est la meilleure informatrice du pays.

« Y-a t-il eut d'autres enlèvement ? demanda le jeune homme aux yeux rouge, sans tenir compte de l'intervention.

« Pas à ma connaissance, désolée. Déclara Okuni. Comment s'appelait votre amie ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Mahiro

« Yuya, Shiina Yuya

« Shiina?

« Comment connaissez vous mon frère? Demanda Yuya

« Sachez jeune fille que nous savons tout ! Et il se trouve que nous savons que votre frère vous aurait donné des informations capitales nous concernant, et nous aimerions le récupérer.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi mon frère aurait-il des informations sur vous ?

« Vous ne le savez pas hein ? Arrêtez donc de vous moquer de moi !! Je dois avouez que vous êtres bonnes comédienne,. Maintenant répondez moi !!

« Mais puisque je vous dit que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !! Allez donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis, et passant si vous pouviez me ramener chez moi !!!

Yuya ne vit pas le coup partir. Il était deux, même trois, fois plus fort que le premier. Cette fois si c'était Fubuki qui avait frapper.

« Gardez vos insolences pour vous !! Je ne supporterais pas que vous me parliez de cette façon encore une fois. Si vous tenez un tant soit peu a votre vie abstenez vous à l'avenir !

Yuya avait fermé les yeux sous le coup de la douleur. Des larmes commençaient à venir. Non !! Elle ne lui ferait pas cet honneur là. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que son frère était ne danger.

« Maintenant assez joué !! Dites moi ce que vous savez et où ce cache votre frère !!!

La jeune fille en avait marre de se répéter. Malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre, elle décida de garder le silence. Seulement elle ne savait pas qu'en faisant ainsi, elle mettait sa vie en danger.

« Emmenez la !! »

Okuni les fit entrer dans son bureau. Aux yeux de tout le monde, cette jeune femme n'était pas que le bras droit de la patronne de la plus grande entreprise de mode. Mais sous les apparences se cachait une informatrices redoutable.

Lorsque tout le monde fut entrer, elle ferma la porte de son bureau à double tour, après avoir dit à sa secrétaire, qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas être dérangée.

« Si c'est ce que je pense, commença-t-elle votre amie est en danger.

« Connais-tu Yuya ? demanda Tigre Rouge, qui pour une fois était sérieux

« Non mais aurait elle un lien avec Nozomu Shiina ?

« Nozomu ? S'écrièrent les deux meilleurs amis de la jeune fille blonde.

« C'est son frère. Déclara Mahiro. Mais quel est le rapport ?

« Tout comme moi, Nozomu n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. Il travaille bien dans une boîte comme informaticien, mais ce n'est qu'une couverture. Nozomu travaille dans les affaires secrètes de l'état

« Vous voulez dire que c'est un espion ?

« Oui en quelque sorte. J'ai entendu dire que récemment il avait dérobé des informations à l'organisation Mibu, des informations qui pourraient les compromettre.

« Mais quel rapport avec Yuya ? demanda Akira

« Depuis quelque jours, il semblerait que Nozomu ai disparu. Plus personne n'a de nouvelles de lui.

« Il a dit à sa sœur qu'il partait en vacances déclara Mahiro, mais c'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas où et quand est ce qu'il revient.

« Les Mibus le recherchent, et ils doivent penser que Yuya sait où il se trouve. Ils vont vouloir la faire parler et ce ne sont pas des tendres.

« Où est ce qu'ils se cachent ? Gronda Kyo

Loin de là, un hurlement s'éleva des sous sols d'une grandes organisation. Le commencement d'un cauchemar.

A suivre 

Voilà !! Et un chapitre de finit un !!!! Mouais je le trouve pas très bien écrit celui là !! Enfin a vous de juger !!!

Little Eve : Bah Yuya qu'est ce que tu fais avec un revolver ? On t'as pas dit que c'était dangereux ?

Yuya : Moi ? Mais rien voyons ! Je vais seulement te tuer ! Ce n'est rien tu verras c'est rapide et sans douleur !!!! Je viens de lire le prochain chapitre comment oses tu ? Espèce de (pour des raisons de décence nous censurons les propos tenus)

L E : Euh c'est moi qui ai le clavier ?

Yuya: Little EEEEEEEEEEEEve…

L E: (Commence à courir) Bon je crois que je vais y aller hein? Je remercie toutes celles (tous ceux ?) qui prennent le temps de s'arrêter pour lire. Sur c'est bonne paroles je vous laisse. (Part très très très loin, suivit par une furie blonde à la gâchette facile)

**Note** : Suite au décès prématuré et Oh combien regretté de notre auteur, nous ne pouvons certifier une suite à cette fiction.

Kissou et vive les heures de bureau à ne rien faire !!!!(ça aide pour poster )


	4. Chapter 4

Que faites vous, quand vous n'avez plus d'ordinateur chez vous et qu'à votre travail, Internet vous lâche ? Et ben vous faites comme moi vous pleurez de frustration TToTT. Désolée pour cette attente, alors que j'avais promis que ce chapitre serait lundi en ligne v.v Gomen !!!! Je vous donne la situation plus que frustrante dans laquelle j'étais. Chez moi j'ai Internet mais pas Word, au boulot j'ai Word mais pas internet. AAAAAAAAAAArgh !!!! En plus je n'ai plus aucuns fichiers TT.TT (comment ça on s'en fou ?)

Donc voilà encore désolée d'avoir fait attendre mes fans (qui a dit : T'en as pas ?), heureusement mon ordinateur est réparé, programmes réinstallés etc., etc.… (Merci mon petit papa) donc j'ai pu poster ouf !!! (Que de blabla pour rien)

Bon allez place à la fic !!!!

**Titre** : Mission de Sauvetage

**Disclaimer** :… Le docteur Takeshi est à moi…et c'est tout T T (je trouve que je pleure beaucoup en ce moment XD !)

**Note **: On m'a demandé quand est ce que Luciole-Chan apparaissait : le Voilà !!!!! (Rien que pour toi Boulettes de Riz, mais je le récupère après XP)

**Note 2** : Je remercie encore une fois Lady Kassy pour le courage qu'elle a à me corriger. A sa place je me serais jetée par la fenêtre depuis longtemps. Kissou ma belle

**L.K.** : Roooo, mais non. Peux pas faire ça et manquer la suite de ta fic, et pis, tes pauvres lecteurs si tu leur mettait tes chapitres tels quel… XD

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 

Yuya ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Une douleur atroce la traversa de toute part, lorsqu'elle essaya de bouger rien qu'un petit peu. Elle remarqua que cette fois, elle n'était pas assise, mais allongée et encore une fois attachée sur un lit en fer qui avait une couverture en guise de matelas. La jeune fille essaya de retenir autant que possible ses larmes, mais la souffrance, autant physique que morale, était telle qu'elle ne parvint pas à les garder très longtemps. Avec douleur elle se rappela de la séance de torture à laquelle elle avait prit part contre son gré :

_« Nous allons être gentil pour commencer ! Déclara Fubuki qui était entré à sa suite dans la pièce où Yuya avait été emmenée puis attachée sur une table en fer. _

_Sur un geste de sa part, un homme s'avança dans la pièce tenant dans sa main un fouet fabriqué en cuir lourd. Il souriait méchamment, prenant déjà du plaisir à imaginer ce que serait la suite. La jeune fille en frissonna d'horreur._

_« Maintenant, repris Fubuki, dis nous ce que tu sais !_

_« Puisque je vous dis que je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! Cria Yuya_

_Une douleur cuisante lui traversa la cuisse qui se mit à saigner abondamment._

_« Où se trouve ton frère ?_

_« Il est partit en vacances._

_Une autre douleur, sur le bras cette fois ci, la fit encore une fois saigner. Fubuki l'interrogea encore et encore, mais Yuya était dans l'incapacité de lui répondre, ne sachant pas les réponses à ces questions. Il ordonna alors qu'on la fouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle d'elle même et sortit de la salle de torture. On l'avait détaché, pour l'accrocher comme un vulgaire bout de viande à un crochet suspendu au plafond et elle fut de nouveau fouettée._

Yuya se demanda combien de temps ce malade l'avait fouetté, après qu'elle ait perdue connaissance. Elle baissa les yeux vers son bras et remarqua alors qu'on avait soigné et bandé ses blessures. Mais à quoi jouaient-ils ?

Plus haut, dans un bureau privé de la Mibucorp's

« Alors ?

« Il semblerait qu'elle ne sache rien du tout en fait. Mais je reste tout de même persuadé que Nozomu Shiina lui a laissé les informations. Il n'aurait pas prit le risque de les emmener avec lui. Nos hommes ont fouillé partout chez elle, mais n'ont rien trouvé. Soit elle les a sur elle, soit son frère lui a demandé de les cacher sans lui dire pourquoi et elle l'a écouté.

« Ne l'avez vous pas fouillée ?

« Si mais nous n'avons rien trouvé. Nozomu les lui a peut être implanté sous la peau sans qu'elle le sache lors d'un banal vaccin.

« C'est possible en effet mais pas sûr… Vous pouvez dire à Takeshi qu'elle est à lui, mais que si il trouve quoique se soit qu'il vienne vous en parler. J'attendrais votre rapport.

« Bien monsieur.

Okuni regarda Kyo sortir de son bureau. Elle poussa un soupir de tristesse. Il semblait complètement épris de cette fille qu'il ne cessait d'appeler Planche à Pain, ou sa domestique, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle devait s'y faire, elle n'aurait jamais les faveurs du Prince. La seule chose qui la consolait, c'était de savoir qu'Akari non plus ne les aurai pas, même si d'ordinaire elle doutait déjà.

Pour le moment Kyo n'avait aucun renseignement, et même s'il savait qu'Okuni l'appellerait le plus vite possible, il fallait qu'il mette toutes les chances de son côté.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda Akira

« On va mener notre propre enquête.

A grand pas il se dirigea vers un bar connu de tous sauf de Mahiro et Tigre Rouge. Ce bar était tenu par un patron qui à l'instar de Kyo, avait un goût très prononcé pour le Saké : Yukimura Sanada

« Kyo ! fit ledit Yukimura, quel vent t'amène dans mon humble établissement ?

« …

« Tu partagerais bien une bonne bouteille de saké avec moi ?

« …

« Toujours aussi bavard !

« Ne te fies pas au apparence Yukimura fit Bonten, ces derniers temps il semblerait que le démon est la langue un peu plus déliée.

« C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ?

« Il se pourrait que le démon soit amou…

« Bonten tais….

« Trop tard fit Akira

« J'aurais essayé de le prévenir fit Akari découragée. Paix a son âme.

« Kyo intervint Yukimura, je te demanderais de ne pas trop abîmer mon bar, c 'est que j'y tiens moi !

Après avoir arraché Bonten du mur avec un « tiens il est pas encore mort ? » de la part d'Akira, tous prirent place autour d'une table. Lorsque les boissons furent commandées et servies, Yukimura se tourna vers Kyo :

« Que veux tu savoir ?

« As-tu entendu certaines choses concernant une organisation puissante ?

« Parlerais tu de l'organisation Mibu ?

« Hm.

« En effet, il semblerait quand ce moment elle soit sur le pied de guerre. Un de mes « amis » qui travaille là-bas, m'a rapporté qu'il y avait de l'agitation, et que toutes les boîtes reliées à cette organisation, sont à la recherche d'un homme qui aurait dérobé des informations importantes. Mais il n'a pas pu m'en dire plus. Pourquoi cette question ?

« Sais tu ou se trouve leur QG ? demanda Kyo sans répondre

« Non. Mon « ami » a déjà fouillé le bureau du PDG, mais il n'a rien trouvé du tout. Seulement des papiers concernant les affaires de la boîte. Mais il semblerait qu'il se passe des choses bizarre à leur QG, mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Me ferais–je encore une fois ignorer si je redemande pourquoi ?

Mais Kyo ne répondit pas, encore une fois. La mâchoire serrée, il essayait de trouver un moyen pour trouver comment sauver sa planche à pain. Y a pas à dire ! Il y tenait vraiment beaucoup à sa domestique. Mais ça il ne l'avouerait à personne.

Ce fut Akira qui résuma la situation pour Yukimura. Quant à Tigre Rouge et Mahiro, ils essayaient de savoir qui était vraiment le patron du bar.

« Où travaille ton ami ?

« Dans les bureaux qui se trouvent juste à côté de la tour de Tokyo. Mais je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure. Le bureau a déjà été fouillé mais rien n'a été trouvé. »

C'est à ce moment là que choisit Luciole pour faire son apparition.

« Tiens fit-il Qu'est ce que vous faites tous là ?

« On boit du saké

« J'en veux aussi alors.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es venu à l'origine ? demanda Akira

« Pourquoi ?

« Pour boire du saké !

« … Je sais plus.

A part Kyo qui eut un petit sourire ironique, tous soupirèrent de désespoir. Quant au sujet de cedit désespoir, lui était déjà partit dans la contemplation d'une mouche volant tout autour de lui.

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, on pu voir une ombre se faufiler dans des bureaux, se trouvant à côté de la tour de Tokyo.

Kyo, car c'était lui, fouilla de fond en comble les tiroirs et armoires du bureau du PDG, essayant de trouver ne serait ce qu'un tout petit indice. Il ne trouva rien. Encore plus énervé qu'à son arrivée, il allait sortir, quand son regard fut attiré par un bougeoir en bronze légèrement penché par rapport aux autres.

Lorsqu'il y toucha, un mécanisme se déclencha et un pan du mur parfaitement dissimulé s'ouvrit pour laisser la place à une toute petite pièce où se trouvait un ordinateur et des piles de documents.

« Typique ! Grogna le démon frustré de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Ce qu'il découvrit l'enragea. Il venait de mettre la main sur la principale activité de l'organisation Mibu. Il ouvrit une base de donnée et son sang se glaça.

La photo de Yuya venait d'apparaître, avec des renseignement la concernant. En rouge en bas de la photo, il y avait écrit : Cobaye n° SD203N

En sortant du bureau, il tomba nez à nez avec Luciole qui avait suivit la progression d'une fourmi qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Lulu ?

« Je suis cette fourmi, fais attention tu vas l'écraser.

« Que fait tu dans cet immeuble ? demanda Kyo sans perdre patience

« J'ai suivit les autres.

« C'est qui les autres ?

Tigre Rouge, Mahiro, Akari, Akira et Bonten se trouvaient dans le hall, près des gardes que Kyo avait assommé en arrivant.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là, demanda ce dernier.

« On savait que tu allais venir ici, répondit Tigre Rouge. Yuya est notre meilleure amie dit-il en montrant Mahiro. On se connaît depuis le jardin d'enfant, et il est hors de question qu'on la laisse tomber.

« Moi partout où va Kyo j'irais ! Déclara Akari vivement approuvé par Akira

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse voler la vedette sans rien dire, répliqua Bonten

« Et toi Lulu tu viens ? demanda Kyo

Le blond se détourna de son activité, c'est à dire titiller un des gardes assommés, et regarda Kyo

« Où ?

« Chez les Mibus.

« On va se battre ?

« Oui

« Je viens

« Lulu, intervint Bonten est ce que tu sais pourquoi on vas là bas ?

« Où ?

« Chez les Mibus ! On est là pour quoi à ton avis ?

« …m'en rappelle plus. On est là pourquoi ?

« Je…. Raaaaaah !

Bonten découragé abandonna la partie. A ce moment là, le portable de Kyo se mit à sonner. C'était Okuni qui voulait leur dire qu'elle avait réussit à trouver les renseignements dont ils avaient besoin. Akari ce fit une joie d'imaginer la tête d'Okuni lorsqu'elle entendit Kyo dire à cette dernière qu'on avait plus besoin d'elle.

Après avoir raccroché, Kyo se retourna vers ceux qui voulaient l'accompagner et leur dit :

« On y va »

Simple, concis et sans possibilité de répliquer.

Yuya se réveilla quelques heures après s'être endormie. Bizarrement elle n'avait plus mal nulle part. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais été blessée. Quelques minutes après sont réveil, on vint la chercher et on la poussa sans ménagement dans les couloirs blancs d'un des étages inférieurs de l'immeuble. La jeune fille avait la désagréable impression d'être dans un hôpital.

On la fit entrer dans une pièce, et pour ne pas changer on l'attacha encore une fois sur une table. Yuya jeta un œil sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle vit plein d'instruments chirurgicaux. La jeune fille essaya en vint de se détacher.

Un homme entra dans la pièce au moment où elle abandonna. Il portait une blouse blanche et avait un sourire de psychopathe. On lui donnera pour nom docteur Takeshi. Sans un mot et sans s'arrêter de sourire, il s'approcha d'elle et défit les bandage. La jeune fille se retrouva bientôt nue et lui lança un regard assassin qui ne parut pas le gêner le moins du monde :

« Vous avez une peau intéressante Mademoiselle Shiina. Pour les autres il(s) leur (ont) fallu plusieurs jours avant que leurs blessures ne soient complètement guéries. Vous il ne vous aura fallu que quelques heures seulement. C'est prodigieux !!!

« Les autres ?

« Vos futurs voisins mademoiselle.

Des lumières s'allumèrent, et Yuya put voir à travers une vitre une grande salle remplit de plus d'une centaines d'incubateurs, occupés par une personne avec un aspect différent de son voisin, mais tous aussi repoussant. La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de hurler.

« Allons du nerf mademoiselle fit le docteur. Est ce que je cris moi ?

« Que leur avez vous fait ?

« Des tests

Et sur ces paroles, il planta une aiguille dans le bras de la jeune fille qui essaya de reculer par instinct lorsqu'elle sentit le liquide circuler dans ses veines. Le docteur curieux par nature et en attendant de voir comment le sérum allait réagir chez la jeune fille, examina le collier que Yuya portait autour du cou.

« C'est un bien joli collier que vous avez là mademoiselle, dit il en tendant la main

« N'y…touchez pas

Yuya avait de plus en plus de mal à parler et à respirer. Ne tenant pas compte de l'ordre lancé, le docteur arracha le bijou du cou de la jeune fille et ouvrit le pendentif. A l'intérieur on pouvait voir une photo de Nozomu et de l'autre un(e) de ses parents morts alors qu'elle était encore bébé.

Prit d'une intuition soudaine il arracha la photo des parents, puis celle du frère de la jeune fille.

« A…a... arrêtez !

Lorsqu'il découvrit ce qui s'y cachait, il eut un grand sourire. Il enleva délicatement la mini puce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« Je vois que votre frère est plein de ressources mademoiselle. Mon chef sera content de cette découverte.

Il sortit de la pièce avec sa trouvaille. La jeune fille quant à elle s'effondra sur la table la respiration courte et très difficile.

A suivre 

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !! J'ai eu du mal à le faire celui là je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je vous demande encore pardon de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps. Par mesure de sécurité, je ne dirais plus qu'en est ce que je mettrais les chapitres en lignes.

Allez gros kissous à toutes et à tous.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde je vous ai manqué ? XD 

Ouah !!!!!!!!!!! Elle est vivante !!!!!!

J'entends les commentaires d'ici. Ah lala !!!! Mais si vous saviez aussi !! Déjà en premier il m'a été extrêmement difficile d'écrire ce chapitre allez savoir pourquoi. (On ne peut pas le savoir pour toi / Yuya la ferme !!) Ensuite je suis tombée malade puis j'ai fêté mon anniversaire, ensuite j'ai commencer à taper mon chapitre, puis comme je me suis fait virer de mon entreprise j'ai dû me l'envoyer par mail. Comble de malheur je ne l'ai pas reçu et pour finir je suis partit en vacances, là ou Internet n'existe pas... et ensuite les cours on reprit et ma muse et partit en vacances….Je viens de remarquer que je raconte ma vie alors que tout le monde s'en fout…. Ce n'est pas grave comme ça, ça donne l'impression que ce chapitre est un peu plus long XD !!!!!! Bon trêve de bavardage, tous ça pour dire que je suis désolée du retard.

Titre : Mission de sauvetage

Disclaimer : si les personnages étaient à moi ça se saurait

Note : Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic,

**Chapitre 5**

La première pensée qu'elle eut lorsqu'elle reprit un peu conscience fut : « Suis-je en enfer ? » La douleur qu'elle ressentait était telle, qu'elle avait l'impression que d'un moment à un autre son corps allait exploser. La jeune fille avait l'impression d'avoir un poids énorme qui lui comprimait la poitrine lui rendant la respiration plus que difficile. Et comble de tout, malgré ses yeux ouverts, elle était dans l'incapacité de voir quoi que ce soit.

« Alors mademoiselle, on a finit de dormir ? fit le docteur

« … Yuya tenta mais en vain de parler. Apparemment il n'y avait pas que la vue qu'elle avait perdu.

« Non, non, non, il ne faut pas vous forcer à parler. Sinon vous risquer de vous faire très mal. Ah j'adore voir mes cobayes dans cet état de douleur intense. Toutes discussions mises à part, il fut que je vous fasse un prélèvement. Je vous préviens tout de suite, cela risque de faire un petit peu mal, vous m'en voyez vraiment désolé. » Ajouta-t-il avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Sans aucune manière, il planta une énorme aiguille dans le ventre de la jeune fille qui eut un sursaut de douleur. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ces joues.

« Allons, allons, séchez moi vite ces larmes de crocodiles », fit Takeshi, « une grande fille comme vous ne devrais pas pleurer pour si peu. »

Yuya eut une vague de haine intense envers cet individu de sexe masculin qui se faisait passer pour un être humain. Puis soudain une douleur plus puissante que les autres la fit se tordre sur la table où elle était attachée, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience la plus totale. L'homme qui se prenait pour un docteur, lui administra une sorte de calmant dans le sang, afin qu'elle cesse de tressauter. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, la jeune fille avait un organisme plus qu'intéressant à étudier. Il devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas la disséquer.

Fubuki entra dans la salle à ce moment là :

«Alors que donne vos expériences docteur ?

« C'est mon premier sujet d'expérience qui aille aussi loin sans transformation flagrante.

« Que voulez vous dire ?

« Voyez vous-même. Si on la regarde et qu'elle à les yeux fermés, on pourrait croire qu'elle est seulement malade.

« Mais ?

« Mais si elle à les yeux ouvert on peut remarquer un changement. Approchez et voyez par vous-même.

Le docteur ouvrit une paupière de sa ''patiente'' et l'homme à la tignasse put remarquer que l'on ne distinguait plus rien. La pupille avait tout recouvert. Le vert et le blanc avaient disparu.

« Le plus marrant, c'est qu'elle devenu aveugle

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle.

Takeshi le regarda, comme si l'homme qu'il avait devant lui venait d'une planète autre que la Terre. Sans un mot de plus Fubuki quitta la pièce, laissant Yuya au bon soin du pseudo docteur.

Après son départ Takeshi entreprit d'examiner les prélèvements qu'il avait fait.

« Je vois dit-il je crois que vous avez atteint vos limites mademoiselle ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille, on vient d'entamer la dernière étape, dommage pour mes expériences.

Dans un autre endroit de l'immeuble, l'ex roi rouge regardait la micro puce que Takeshi lui avait amenée. Il était malin Nozomu, malin mais stupide très stupide. Sa bêtise avait conduit sa soeur aux portes de l'enfer le plus impitoyable. L'homme eut un sourire digne du diable lui même.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la voiture que conduisait Kyo. Chacun était (perdu ?) dans ses sombres pensées, osant à peine imaginer ce que ces fous furieux auraient pu faire à leur amie. Lorsque la sonnerie du portable de Kyo sonna, tout le monde sursauta, excepté le propriétaire du mobile :

« Kyo c'est Yukimura, l'homme sans qui tu n'arriverais à rien, celui que tout le….

« Abrège…

« Oui, oui…. Bon comme tu me l'as demandé juste avant de sauter dans ta belle voiture, qui se trouve loin devant nous, et qu'on a du mal à suivre…

« Yukimura

« J'abrège, j'abrège, bref j'ai essayé de retrouver le frère de Yuya, et tu sais quoi ?

« …

« T'es pas drôle Kyo ! Enfin bref, il se trouve que ce cher Mr n'existe pas

« HEIN ????

Quatre voix sur cinq venaient d'hurler la question

« Oui c'est comme si il avait disparu de la surface e la Terre. Il n'y a aucun fichier sur lui, ni au Japon, ni ailleurs dans le monde.

« Je te remercie

« Pour que Kyo remercie, il fallait vraiment qu'il tienne à Yuya » pensa Yukimura

Lorsque Kyo raccrocha, les trois passagers arrière se mirent à parler en même temps, provocant un bruit épouvantable.

Le conducteur appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur et passa la ville qu'ils traversaient à fond, ne prenant pas garde ni aux feu rouge, ni aux voiture ni aux piéton (1). La voiture qui contenait les autres membres du groupe, avait du mal à le suivre. Certains passagers de la première voiture commençaient à regretter d'être monté avec lui.

« Kyo !! Fit Tigre Rouge, quoiqu'à l'heure actuelle, se serait plutôt Tigre Vert. Le but qu'on s'est fixé, c'est de sauver Yuya, pas d'aller s'exploser contre le premier obstacle qui se dresse devant nous, pour voir qui meurt le plus vite.

« Je sais que tu es pressé d'arriver, ajouta Bonten, mais vois-tu, j'aimerais arriver en un seul morceau, si c'est possible, et propre rajouta-t-il en voyant Tigre Rouge avoir un énième haut le cœur.

« Arrêtez de critique la façon de conduire de mon Kyo fit Akari pas gênée pour deux sous par la vitesse de leur excursion.

Mahiro quant à elle, n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, de peur de rendre son repas, qu'elle avait eut la mauvaise idée de prendre avant de partir, sur l'arrière de la tête de Kyo, chose qu'il aurait très peu apprécié, voire pas du tout.

Dans la deuxième voiture, la conduite était beaucoup plus calme

« Vous pouvez me dire ce que je fais là ? demanda le conducteur du deuxième véhicule.

« Tu conduis !

« C'est très fin Yukimura, vraiment très fin !!!!

« Allons arrêtes de bougonner, et souris à la vie !! Fit Yukimura, un ordinateur sur les genoux, et un kit main libre vissé à son oreille. Dit toi que tu aides à servir pour une grande cause.

« Et peut-on connaître la raison de cette grande cause ?

« Il faut surveiller ton frère.

« …

« …

« Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Depuis quand vous avez besoins de moi pour le surveiller ?

« Rooh !! Bon conduit et tais toi.

« Seulement si tu me dis ce qu'il se passe !!

« D'accord, d'accord !!! Fit Yukimura, qui aurait bien aimé continuer à le faire tourner en bourrique.

Les deux passagers arrière écoutaient sans intervenir. Enfin l'un écoutait et l'autre regardait les arbres filer à toute allure et se demandait où allaient ces derniers.

Kyo ayant un peu ralentit l'allure (mais vraiment un tout petit peu, on va dire qu'il avait peur pour ses cheveux) et Shinrei ayant enfin été mit au courant de l'histoire, tous arrivèrent dans la ville qui les intéressaient, en un seul morceau et un peu moins verts qu'au départ, pour certains. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver le bâtiment qui trônait, immense, au milieu de la ville.

Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans l'immeuble, après leur entrée par effraction. Tous le personnel était rentré chez lui, depuis au moins deux bonnes heures déjà. Mais prudence est mère de sûreté : cela ne voulait pas dire que les dirigeants étaient rentrés chez eux.

Kyo se dirigea vers les escaliers. Suivit des autres, il descendit, mais n'alla pas bien bas, l'escalier s'arrêtant un niveau plus bas. Ils trouvèrent une immense salle, vide au trois quart, il n'y avait que quelques vieux bureaux, et quelques cartons qui traînaient. Au fond de la salle contre le mur, un vielle étagère en fer semblait finir ses vieux jour sous un amas de poussières.

« Il n'y a rien ici fit judicieusement remarquer Bonten

« Tu l'as remarqué tout seul ou tu t'es fait aider ? Demanda Akira

Sans prêter attention à la joute verbale, Kyo s'avança au milieu de la pièce. Quelque chose clochait dans cette salle. Un truc allait de travers, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Rien ne paraissait naturel. Même les cartons lui paraissaient artificiels. L'étagère a fond de la salle attira son regard. Il eu un petit sourire et s'approcha. C'était exactement ce qu'il pensait. En fait c'était assez simple. Ils ne s'étaient pas franchement foulés pour l'originalité. Mais maintenant il fallait trouver l'interrupteur. Un hurlement de douleur lui fit tourner le regard. Bonten était entrain de sautiller sur place ne se tenant le pied :

« Bonten tu n'es qu'un abruti finit, fit Akira

« Excusez moi Môssieur Akira !! Comment est ce que je pouvais savoir que ce carton, très bien imité d'ailleurs, était du plâtre ?

A ces mots Kyo s'approcha vivement et fixa le pseudo carton. Il fit ensuite le tour de la salle et remarqua ce qui n'allait pas. Tout ce qui meublait cette pièce était factice. Très bien imités, ils cachaient tous un mécanisme qui reliait à une porte dérobée, que Kyo avait découvert derrière l'étagère.

Seulement voilà, pourquoi plusieurs bouton pou un seul mécanisme ? Mahiro qui semblait deviner la question qu'il se posait, y répondit :

« Peut être qu'il n'y a qu'un seul bouton qui ouvre la porte, et que les autres déclanchent un système d'alarme ?

« Mmh

Mahiro regarda la porte que Kyo avait découverte plus tôt. Elle soupira. Elle se demandait comment s'en sortait Yuya. Elle ne voulait pas le montrer, mais elle avait très peur pour sa meilleure amie, d'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas dans quel état ils allaient la retrouver. Il en allait de même pour Tigre Rouge, lui qui d'habitude était le premier à sortir des bêtises plus énormes les unes que les autres, était étrangement sérieux et silencieux. On aurait pu croire que Kyo avait déteint sur lui. Et ce, depuis le jour de l'enlèvement.

De son côté, Luciole se promenait, surveillé de loin par Shinrei. Il regardait un lampadaire, et se demandait ce que ce truc faisait là (moi aussi je me demande XD).

Il avança la main, et avant que son frère (qui était trop loin), n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, il le fit basculer.

« Luciole non !!!!!

Chacun attendit un instant, en retenant son souffle. Mais au bout d'un moment, rien ne vint et chacun reprit une respiration normale. Puis soudain l'étagère laissa la place a un passage : la porte était ouverte.

« On y va !!

Fubuki, regarda l'ex Roi rouge, affalé derrière son bureau, heureux comme un gosse à qui on avait accordé tous les jouets qu'il voulait pour noël. Il venait de faire son rapport plus que positif concernant le dossier qui leur rapporterait le plus d'argent. (Ou comment ne pas entrer dans les détails XD) De plus Takeshi avait réussit à retrouver la mini puce qu'ils recherchaient depuis un bon bout de temps.

On frappa à la porte et un garde entra :

« Monsieur, un groupe de personne, tous jeunes, vient d'entrer dans les locaux en déclanchant une des alarmes.

« On dirait que nous avons de la visite, fit l'ex roi rouge, la princesse va être secourue par ses chevaliers. Allez chercher les autres Fubuki, et débarrassez nous d'eux. Mais n'oubliez pas de vous amuser !

« Bien Monsieur.

**A suivre**

(1) Flash spécial : résultat des courses : quatre morts et trois blessés : une pauvre grand-mère qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, un homme bourré qui c'est demandé depuis quand il savait voler, une femme qui à eu le malheur de démarrer aux vert alors que tout le monde sait qu'il faut démarrer au rouge ;), un pauvre chien qui s'en fout de toute façon parce que ses maîtres l'ont abandonné et que de toute manière il a fait son temps, et trois jeunes extraterrestres en sortie scolaire, on se demande ce qu'ils foutaient là,mais ils étaient là…………qu'on vienne me dire après que les extraterrestres n'existent pas XD Fin du flash spécial

Voilà !!! C'était ma note complètement débile qui sert à rien mais que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre.

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, et j'espère que je ne mettrais pas autant de temps pour le poster.

Merci d'avoir patienté, et pour les réclamations il faut s'adresser à ma muse qui est parti en vacances sans même me prévenir … si ce n'est pas honteux.

Je voulais remercier Lady Kassy qui a attendu des millénaires avant de pouvoir me corriger. Mais elle me comprend sa muse a le même comportement que la mienne. Mais bon elle ne m'en voudra pas trop vu que pour une fois il n'y avait pas énormément de fautes. D'ailleurs elle vous souhaite bien le bonjour !!!! XD

Bisous à la prochaine (Entendez par là « A dans je ne sais pas combien de temps XD »)


	6. Chapter 6

Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif !!!! A l'heure où j'écris cette petite introduction, une fille pas gentille du tout, m'a menacer de faire grève si je mettais pas le dernier chapitre en ligne (non Nanamy je ne te vise pas du tout XD). Pour ma défense, ma chère, … je n'avais aucune inspiration XDDD !!!!!

Du temps a passé, et je ne poste que maintenant XD. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop Nanamy ……

Donc voilà je publie mon dernier chapitre. (ch' uis émue ToT)

Bon je vais vous dire la vérité, je ne suis pas très convaincu par ce dernier chapitre. J'avoue que je ne me suis pas foulé pour les scènes de combat vu que je ne les décris pas ou très peu. Donc il se peut que vous soyez un peu déçu. Mais ne m'en tenez pas rigueur hein ?

**Titre **: Mission de sauvetage

**Disclaimer** : si les personnages étaient à moi ça se saurait

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 

Chacun avançait prudemment dans les couloirs blancs, vérifiant avec la plus grande précaution, qu'il n'y avait personne derrière les portes devant lesquelles ils passaient. Ils arrivèrent à un moment donné au fond du couloir : le chemin se poursuivait de chaque côté. Jusqu'à maintenant ils n'avaient encore rencontré personne, comme l'avait fait remarquer Tigre Rouge, lorsqu'il avait refermé un peu trop brutalement une porte, et qu'on lui avait demandé de faire moins de bruit.

Kyo quant à lui trouvait ça un petit peu trop facile. Cela n'était pas normal qu'il n'y ait pas de gardes, à aucun moment. Ils décidèrent dans un commun accord de se séparer en deux groupes. D'un côté il y avait Kyo, Tigre Rouge, Mahiro, Akari, et Akira. De l'autre Yukimura, Luciole, Shinrei et Bonten. Les portables étaient allumés et chaque groupe devait donner des nouvelles de leur avancement.

Kyo, sans plus se préoccuper des autres reprit sa marche. Même si de l'extérieur il ne le montrait pas, il avait de plus en plus peur, en même temps que le temps défilait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'écraser son poing dans la figure de celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à SA planche à pain. Tigre Rouge et Mahiro, priait ardemment pour que leur meilleure amie ne soit pas en trop mauvaise santé. Quant aux deux derniers, ils ne disaient rien se contentant de suivre leur Idole.

« Vous n'avez pas l'impression de descendre ? demanda Mahiro au bout d'un moment.

« Oui.

« Tu as raison.

« C'est vrai.

« …

« J'ai comme l'impression que nous sommes de descendre dans les sous sols fit Tigre Rouge

« T'as trouver ça tout seul ? demanda Akira

Tigre Rouge ne prit pas la peine de répondre et rattrapa Mahiro qui était parti rejoindre Kyo.

Du côté de Yukimura en revanche, c'était l'inverse qui se produisait. Eux ils avaient plutôt l'impression de monter.

« Je trouve que cet immeuble est bizarrement construit, fit Bonten

« Moi je dirais plutôt qu'il est génialement construit, rétorqua Yukimura

« Ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les salles d'auscultation ou autre qu'ils trouvaient derrière les portes se transformaient en bureaux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du couloir, où se trouvait encore une porte. En l'ouvrant, ils accédèrent à un hall, où ils eurent la surprise de voir qu'on les attendait. En effet Fubuki se trouvait là debout face à eux.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-il

« On s'est perdu, répondit Yukimura, pas démonté pour deux sous, on cherche les toilettes. Vous pouvez peut-être nous indiquer où elles se trouvent ?

« En effet, mais rien ne m'y oblige.

« C'est vrai.

« Pourquoi vous avez les cheveux en pétard ?

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce, se tournèrent de concert (ça rimes ! XD) vers celui qui avait prononcé ces mots.

« Luciole…. Fit Shinrei d'un air fataliste.

Yukimura et Bontenmaru se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, tandis que Fubuki qui n'avait pas apprécié la question commençait à bouillir de rage, car il n'appréciait guère que l'on se moque de sa coiffure, qu'il trouvait de très bon goût.

« Je ne vous permet pas de vous moquez de mes cheveux, dit-il d'un ton glacial

« Ouh ! Fit Yukimura je crois que Luciole vient d'aborder le sujet qui fâche. Jamais nous n'oserions nous moquer de vous reprit-il en jetant, un regard en coin à Bonten qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire.

« Pour parler plus sérieusement, qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ?

« Nous sommes venus récupérer une amie que vous retenez contre son gré. Répondit Bonten qui avait repris son plus grand sérieux.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que c'est nous qui l'avons ?

« Nous avons nos sources, et vous ne seriez pas là à parler avec nous. Vous auriez plutôt envoyé des gardes pour nous faire arrêter. Répondit Shinrei.

« Mmmh. Je vois Mais que vous soyez des lycéen ou non, je ne vous laisserais pas repartir d'ici vivant.

Chacun se mit en place et le combat entre le bras droit du chef de la Mibucorp's et les quatre autres, commença.

De son côté, Kyo avait laissé en cour de route, Akira qui avait trouvé un adversaire prénommé Tokito, qui avait tout de suite pris en grippe le jeune blond.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Akari qui sauta toutes dents dehors, sur un dénommé Hishigi, qui avait eut le malheur de dire qu'elle était un garçon.

C'est donc à trois qu'ils poursuivaient leur chemin. Il y eu encore une intersection, mais avant que Kyo n'est pu dire quoique se soit, le cri de Mahiro retentit. .La jeune fille s'était avancer dans l'un des couloirs et avait regarder par le hublot d'une des fenêtres.

Les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent, et Tigre Rouge, qui était arrivé le premier au côté de son amie se figea. Kyo fut obligé de le pousser pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait. A la vue qui s'offrait à lui, le jeune homme fut prit d'une fureur meurtrière, telle que la porte ne resta pas très longtemps sur ses gonds.

Yuya était là, plus blanche que blanche, et respirait avec difficulté. Mahiro se précipita vers elle, et entrepris de la détacher. Un homme qu'ils n'avaient pas vu se manifesta.

« Ainsi donc, vous êtes venue me reprendre mon cobaye.

« Notre amie n'est pas un cobaye !!! Ragea Tigre Rouge

« Bien sûr que si, répliqua le docteur Takeshi. Et un cobaye fort intéressant de surcroît ! Savez-vous que c'est la seule à ne pas avoir subit de changement de corps, à par ses yeux peut-être ?

A ces mots, Mahiro entrevit une des paupières de son amie, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. La jeune brune, étouffa une exclamation, lorsqu'elle vit l'œil, complètement noir.

« Le seul problème, repris le pseudo docteur, c'est qu'elle n'aura pas résisté très longtemps. Plus que les autres certes, mais pas énormément plus.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?demanda Tigre Rouge, au bord de la nausée, car l'homme semblait s'amuser plus qu'autre chose.

« Dans un peu moins de cinq heures, cette jeune fille mourra. C'est dommage. A moins que vous ne lui administriez l'antidote, elle ne survivra pas. Et comme je n'ai pas l'intention de vous le donnez, ni de vous laissez faire, son destin est donc scellé. »

Kyo ne voulu pas en entendre d'avantage. Il n'allait pas se laisser intimider par un docteur de pacotille. Les yeux de braise, brûlaient d'une lueur meurtrière. Le jeune homme se jeta à une vitesse hallucinante sur le docteur.

Le docteur Takeshi réussit à parer les coups, mais il avait perdu le sourire de vainqueur qu'il avait depuis le début de la confrontation verbale. Malgré ses réflexes, il ployait de plus en plus sous les coups de Kyo dont la fureur qui l'habitait décuplait les forces.

Décidant d'arrêter là, un combat qui ne lui servait qu'à faire perdre son temps, Kyo subtilisa un des scalpels qui traînait sur la table derrière lui et trancha d'un geste la gorge du docteur qui s'écroula aussitôt.

Durant le combat, les deux autres avaient été rejoints par le reste de la troupe. Ils apprirent ainsi que le bras droit du chef était mort, mais que ledit chef avait réussit à s'enfuir. Mais qu'ils avaient récupéré un collier tomber lors de sa poursuite.

Mahiro le reconnu comme étant le collier que Nozomu avait offert à sa petite sœur.

Tigre Rouge et Akira qui lui aussi avait réussit à vaincre son adversaire, finir de détacher la jeune fille, lui arrachant un énorme cri de douleur dans son inconscience. Pendant ce temps Bontenmaru, Shinrei et Yukimura, étaient à la recherche de l'antidote. Akari quant à elle essayait de retenir Luciole qui voulait absolument participer au combat, en essayant de ne pas se faire brûler vive par ce dernier, qui ne cessait de jouer avec son briquet.

Lorsque tout le monde remarqua que le combat était terminé, un silence se fit dans la pièce. Kyo s'en se préoccuper des autres, se pencha sur le cadavre et fouilla les poches de la blouse. Il y récupéra une petite clef à la forme bizarre.

Après une heure et demi de vaine recherche, chacun était au bord de la crise de nerf. Le temps était compté pour leur amie, et ils n'avaient pas réussis à mettre la main sur la serrure correspondante à la clef.

Kyo reporta un moment son regard dans la salle des incubateurs, et fut attiré par une porte qui se trouvait au fond. Il prit une chaise et sous le regard des autres qui ne comprenaient pas, il cassa la vitre séparant les deux salles.

Il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il se retrouva dans un mini bureau, contenant tous les dossiers relatifs aux expériences précédentes. Sur une des étagères ornant les murs, il vit un coffret avec une serrure, correspondant tout a fait a la forme de la clef qu'il avait récupéré, et qu'il cherchait depuis près de deux heures.

Il l'ouvrit et il y découvrit un dossier concernant Yuya et les expériences menées sur elle, ainsi qu'une fiole contenant un liquide ambré, étiqueté, comme étant l'antidote. Ce fut pour Kyo un réel soulagement, même si il ne le montra pas.

Il revint dans la salle et sans un mot pris la jeune blonde dans ses bras et prit la direction de la sortie suivit immédiatement des autres. Avant de partir Kyo donna l'autorisation à Luciole de jouer avec son briquet. Ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire. Juste avant de quitter la ville, ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique d'une explosion.

Le chemin du retour fut encore plus rapide que l'aller, mais cette fois-ci les passagers ne firent aucune objection, arguant même le conducteur d'appuyer un peu plus sur le champignon.

Il ne restait qu'une demi heure, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Prévenu par avance, une équipe d'urgence prit en main les choses à leur arrivée. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre, ce qu'ils firent avec plus ou moins de patience, profitant de ce moment pour faire soigner ceux qui s'étaient blessés en combattant. Deux heures plus tard, alors que la moitié d'entre eux s'étaient endormis sur les sièges, un médecin vint les voir pour leur dire que la jeune fille était hors de danger.

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement, et même Kyo s'autorisa un petit sourire.

Yuya venait de sortir de l'hôpital. C'était Mahiro et Tigre Rouge qui étaient venus la chercher. Elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir tous ses amis l'attendre dehors. Même Kyo était là. La jeune fille eut un sourire éclatant qui échauffa le cœur de tout le monde.

Après une petite fête improvisée dans le parc de la ville. Chacun rentra chez soi pour se reposer, ayant décider de profiter du dernier mois de vacances qu'il leur restait.

Kyo et Yuya étaient les derniers. La jeune fille leva la tête et offrit son visage au rayon du soleil. Elle était tout simplement heureuse. Elle sentit des bras se refermer autour de sa taille :

« Kyo ?

« … Ne me quittes plus jamais

La jeune fille sourit et posa sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme.

« Non, plus jamais »

Oui elle était heureuse, et où que son frère soit elle espérait qu'il l'était aussi.

**

* * *

**

Fin 

Voilà !!! J'ai finit ma première fic "fière"

Bon je trouve qu'elle finit bizarrement mais en même temps j'ai perdu le brouillon de la fin originale, donc faut pas trop m'en vouloir. (Je trouve qu'il y a plein de chose à me faire pardonner dans ce chapitre XD)

Je voulais remercier avant tout ma petite Lady Kassy qui a eu le courage de me corriger jusqu'à la fin.

Et ensuite vous qui m'avez soutenu jusqu'au bout. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !!!!!

Bonnes fêtes à tous et à toutes !!!!!!


End file.
